


欺詐與偏見（四次Dick隱瞞了事實，一次他沒有）

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cliche, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 總裁！Jason設定。就是個肥皂劇風格的Jaydick。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 12





	欺詐與偏見（四次Dick隱瞞了事實，一次他沒有）

**Author's Note:**

> 跟紫靈聊起總裁風於是打算挑戰自己把它寫成肥皂劇。  
> 如果故事情節有雷同那絕對是故意的（

1.

Dick在閒時會到酒吧喝酒。他對於酒類沒有什麼偏好，甚至沒有固定光顧的酒吧。他認為，不同的調酒，甚至不同的調酒師，各有各特色，各有各驚喜；要是只鍾情於一間，未免太過可惜。這一天，他來到這間從未光顧的酒吧，隨心點了其中一杯沒有看過名字的酒，然後他遇上了Jason。

人到酒吧，不外乎兩種目的，單純喝酒，或是喝酒之餘，等待偶遇。Dick多半都對後者不抱太大期待，他享受獨酌的藝術，只是如果有誰對他感興趣，他也並不介意回應搭訕。這次也不例外，他與坐在幾個座位以外，穿著名貴西服的男人對上了眼神那一刻起，他就知道今晚大概不會寂寞。

男人一如他所預料般靠近，然後刻意用他聽得見的音量對酒保說，這單由他付。Dick自然不是那種被請喝酒就隨便跟別人走的人，但是既然對方如此慷慨，他也不會拒絕別人的好意。更何況，這男人看起來就很富有，如此小小心意，要是婉拒就顯得太過小家子氣了。

然後他彷彿本能的開始打量這個男人，猜想對方是否這裡的常客。從他跟酒保對話的內容，身上古龍水的風格，以至挨近自己的方式，都讓Dick覺得嫻熟得很。他不禁想，這人是否習慣於此獵艷——  
「我是否在哪裡見過你？」

——看來並不是。  
Dick有點想笑，先不論別的，他沒想過還能聽到這種老掉牙的搭訕開場白，還是自己太落伍，現在其實流行復古？  
「這間酒吧的話，我想沒有。」  
「是啊……」男人看起來有點失望，可是很快就轉換了情緒，報上了名字，「放心，那杯酒還是算我的。」

他們開始聊了起來。Jason本人並不像他的開場白一樣老套，事實上，他比Dick認識的很多人都要有內涵，這也許是建基於Dick看過太多外表光鮮卻胸無點墨的人，因而產生的偏見。他卡片上寫的是某大公司的總裁，與他一身西服相稱。Dick在談話之間，在心中暗暗評價此人，除了是出於了解一夜伴侶的習慣外，也因為Jason身上總是帶著某種氣場，讓他產生好奇。如果是這樣的話，那麼他確實不需要在開場白上下苦心，最後Dick作出結論。

「那麼你呢？」Jason的問話打斷了他的思考。  
「我只是個打工的，不像你。」Dick略帶尷尬的微笑——他習慣性的撒了謊，這會讓一切都變得簡單點。  
「我也不算是老闆。」  
「是不是老闆取決於有多少人聽你的，我可沒有多少。」  
「這是個有趣的論點。」  
兩人甚有默契的舉杯相碰。

「據說應用得當的話，酒精可以帶給人勇氣。」Jason說罷將手上的酒一飲而盡。  
「怎麼說？」  
「比如說，容許我親吻你嗎？」  
「哇噢，」Dick立時覺得哭笑不得，「它真的有效。」  
「有沒有效不是我說的。」  
「我沒在替你工作，所以大概不用聽你的。」Dick說著，同時觀察Jason臉上細微神情，發現它們確實隨著自己的應答而有所變化。Jason臉上仍然一派從容，但是Dick看得出他有點無措，這讓他對這人又更好奇了。  
「不過可以。」

2.

『真的很抱歉。』手機對面傳來男友不好意思的聲音，Jason從接到電話那刻開始就有不太好的預感。他們本來約好去吃飯，Dick卻臨時要加班，不得不取消約會。

在Jason的交往經驗中，大多都不是他作主動的，這大概是Dick引起他興趣的部份，也許亦是他們能相處至今的原因之一。他自問並非理想情人，所以在大多數時候，他都不期待彼此熱情能夠長久，反正一開始對他主動的人，多半把他視作某種理想履歷。這是人之常情，因為理解一個人太過困難，別人往往以行頭與身份評鑑他的優劣，然後滿心歡喜地認為自己找到了理想型，卻在短暫相處中發現他無法達至他們的期望，最後離去。

「沒關係。」這句話說起來有點陌生——他甚少被放鴿子，也沒多少人敢這樣做。這也許就是身為老闆的特權，男友總是這樣說。又或者，這是作為一份完美履歷可以享有的特權，他想。  
『待我工作完再補償你。』  
「先欠著。」

Dick對他的不以為然是一種例外，雖然他沒少拿自己的身份開玩笑，但從他的態度看來，他感興趣的並非Jason一開始展現的形象——卡片是他用來品評交往對象的手段之一，但願哪天Dick得知過後不會介意。

他掛了線，繼續埋頭工作，過了一會卻發現自己沒有專注在手中的文件。如果Dick不是他所表現出來如此滿不在乎，那他就是個極為攻於心計之人，總是算準Jason對自己的想念，以退為進。Jason不太願意相信後者。

叩叩。  
他抬起頭，Dick就站在門前。  
一時三刻他沒掌握到狀況，可是當他的男友提起一個小紙袋，衝著自己微笑時，他就懂了。

Dick也許不是攻於心計的人，但他絕對善於撒謊。剛剛的加班之說顯然是他保留驚喜的計謀，以便他看到Jason目前的表情。商場上很多以他為目標的算計，而只有來自Dick的，他樂於接受。  
「不是要忙加班？」  
「對，忙著給你帶這個。」Dick揚了揚手上的紙袋，「相識六個月的禮物。」

六個月，以一段感情而言不算長，卻也遠遠超出一夜伴侶的標準。Dick起初也沒料到他們會走到這步，Jason之於自己的吸引力也出乎他的意料。所以他為這天準備了一份驚喜，也為此編了一個無傷大雅的謊話。於他而言，語言精髓不在於真，而是在於聽者的理解與感受，若然結果理想，一點點的虛假並非罪惡。

而Jason當然對此受落。也許是知道他的生命中不缺錢，Dick挑的也不是什麼名貴禮物，只是一個由雕刻皮革織成的小鳥吊飾。

「公幹時看見的飾品，不知為何想送給你。」  
「鳥？」Jason挑起眉。  
「只是覺得它長得可愛。本來同攤裡還有織成蝙蝠的，但我覺得鳥比較好看。」  
「你沒買一對？」他很好奇，一般送這種信物都該湊一對的。  
「在等你送我。」  
Jason不是沒碰過愛跟自己討東西的情人，只是能討禮物討得如此厚臉皮的，Dick確實算少數。

Dick並非真的在等待禮物。他向來都沒把紀念日這回事放在心上，一來他大多戀情都沒法撐到有紀念日的那天，二來送禮這回事，要是有規定，倒不如不要送。他說是湊巧在外地看見，一點不錯，不知為何，他就是認為Jason會喜歡這樣的禮物，至於相識六月的說辭，也只是剛好而已。因為他不在乎紀念，Jason送他禮物與否，也不是他的期待。何況湊成一對的禮物，對像他這樣的人而言，是種難以付出的承諾。

3.

Jason問起這個問題的時機相當詭異。  
「我是你的第幾個？」  
「你在意？」  
「只是好奇。」  
「那我又是你的第幾個？」  
「是我先問的。」

其實Jason也沒料到自己會問出口，只是，他們以美妙的性愛慶祝一週年，正相擁在床上，耳鬢廝磨，這似乎是個適合交心的時間，而他也對此起了好奇心，所以就問了。熱情能跨過一年時間對他而言並不容易，更重要的是，他也不覺得熱情正在減退。因此他想要知道，這對Dick而言是否亦同樣珍貴。

「我沒數過，」Dick坦白的回答，「但不是第一個。」  
「想必也是，你看起來很熟練。」  
「這是讚美？」  
「算是。」Jason調整姿勢，讓自己能在摟著對方的同時，看見他的臉。  
「你為什麼想知道？」  
「人們說熱情會隨著戀愛次數減退。」  
「你確定要現在談這個？」  
「談跟做不是也差不多？」  
「我傾向後者。」

Jason還想再說點什麼，Dick卻在他再次開口之前先打斷他。  
「第一個不是你，但我不會告訴你那是誰。」

Jason也許確實在意，他想，可是正因為對方在意，有些秘密終究不能宣之於口。他們的開始過於隨性，所以他為自己的身份編作了謊言。那本來可以在往後的時間解釋，然而他卻發現了Jason對富家子弟的深惡痛絕。即使同樣處身於上流社會，Jason對他們可說是嗤之以鼻。這不僅僅是因為前者出身並不高貴——據本人的說法，他曾經流連街上——Dick可以感受到，對方對於這種身份帶著某種恨意。然而Jason似乎不願再深入討論這點，因此話題總是就此打住。

每一個人都有秘密的，因此Dick並不介意對某些問題避而不談。他從不認為完全坦白是最好的相處方式，互揭瘡疤固然毫無必要，執意鑽進他人的過去也只會讓彼此受傷，這也許是來自他的家庭教育，也是他要向男友隱瞞的實情。  
他不僅是富家子弟，父親更是高譚市的首富Bruce Wayne。估計要是Jason痛恨的人有排名的話，他跟養父大概可以名列前三（還有一名可能是他們的管家，雖然他只是打工的），說不定Jason針對的就是他們。

他現在已經自立門戶，重拾自己曾經的姓氏，不願再活在養父的庇護之下，也不希望在外人的眼裡，他還是那個躲在名人影子後面的孩子。然而即使離開Bruce的羽翼，成長歲月磨練出來的習慣卻沒有改變。他仍然小心提防著在生命裡出現的每個人，生怕他們另有目的，恐懼自己所擁有的名聲與身份，終究令自己失去更重要的東西。

所以他總是留有餘地，他對Jason隱瞞了身份，藏起了關於過去的秘密，即使某種正在萌生的情感推使他前進，他總是留有餘地。  
幸好Jason，以他所認識的情人，也不是那種為情感豁出一切的人。他享受兩人總在擁抱間保留喘息空間，也慶幸Jason縱容自己的虛空肆意感染彼此。

4.

從街童到總裁，Jason在掙扎求存的過程中吃過不少苦。也許是因為他少時的經歷，讓他確信真心與金錢，只能二選一，他擁有了後者，所以也對遇上的人毫無期待。Dick是踏在灰色邊緣的那個，他看起來隨性而悠然自得，在分享歡愉的同時，又尊重彼此的私人空間。Jason曾經好奇過，他的退避，是出於貼心，還是另有原因。  
可是現在看來，Dick也並沒想像中的坦蕩。

他自問對人戒心頗重，然而再小心的人，看待事情還是會有盲點。比如說Richard這個名字，只管換上一個姓氏，就能激起他的不快回憶。Bruce Wayne的養子同樣叫Richard，只是沒多少人知道他在被收養之前，其實姓Grayson。就像是沒多少人知道——或者是記得——Bruce也曾經有過另一個養子。

Jason Todd這名字是他給自己取的。他不知道自己姓甚名誰，可是別人都叫他Jay，連當年跟他一起住在大宅的那個孩子，也是這樣叫他。  
他從沒料到自己會再次碰上Dick，儘管事隔多年，他們已認不出彼此。事實上，他懷疑Dick是否還記得自己曾經存在。真心與金錢只能二選一，比他年長一點的對方也許比他更加明白這個道理。

在那件事件之前，他天真地深信自己是像新聞描寫一般是個幸運兒，相信養父會給予他重生機會的說辭，也以為兄長會信守照顧好自己的承諾。然而事實證明，安慰之說固然不可信，童言戲語，更不該當真。在他被針對父親的罪犯綁架後，他就看清了豪門光鮮背後的醜陋。

「就來看看你在爹地心裡值多少。」  
蒙著臉的綁架犯說過這句話，也許是無心使然，但他卻記住到現在。他被鎖在某個廢棄的房子裡，陰冷黑暗使他分不清日夜時間，可是他應該被關得夠久，以致當他逃走出去時，高譚已經散布著Bruce Wayne小兒子已被撕票死亡的消息。富豪家族其中一個特色，就是即使家裡舉辦喪禮也會成為報紙頭條，像是某種與民同樂的派對通知一樣，不知道是主人家太過輕浮，還是社會上的人太過熱心。

可是社會的熱心就像他幸運兒的稱呼一樣，脆弱得很。當他身上不再是度身縫製的貼身西服，而是被逼換上的骯髒汗衫，頭髮亂糟糟的貼在額上，他就只是個普通不過的街童，就連參與自己的喪禮都不被允許。那也好，他自嘲的想，既然幸運兒Jay已經被人忘記，那不如就讓他安息。  
反正他不值得，他不值得被拯救，也不值得被記住。

他學到了沉重的一課，也因此建立起對Dick這種人的憎恨。Dick此刻的謊言是種二次背叛，同時也提醒了他，世上沒有什麼人可以信任。

「Jason。」Dick此刻看他的眼神複雜難以明狀，可是他沒有心思去細看。  
「沒什麼好說的了。」  
「也是。」

Dick是先離開的那個，他猜想Jason不希望再看見自己，他也不想讓對方看見自己此刻的表情，那太難受。有些事實太遲解釋，會變得毫無意義。他種下的空虛最終把兩人都推開，當秘密像經年的傷疤被揭開，就是這段關係結束的時候。也許像他這種人就是難以得到真誠，因為他連自我都吝嗇付出，即使是面對Jason——面對Jay。

5\. 

Jay來到大宅的時候，雖然比Dick乍來之時要年長好幾歲，可因為他不熟悉環境，以及生活習慣的不同，讓Dick明確地感受到兩人的年齡差異，也因此產生了自己作為兄長，需要照顧對方的想法。Bruce外出工作的時候，家裡除了管家，就只有他倆，因為這樣，兩人也很快熟絡起來。

他們甚少談及往事，主要原因是彼此的過去都不甚美好，來到這裡，Dick很高與有人陪伴開展新的生活。他們每天有很多時間對著彼此，這讓Dick觀察到很多事情。比如說，Jay是個活潑的孩子，但是對人似乎有些戒心——Bruce說這是好事，當Wayne家的孩子並沒有想像中的安全；又比如說，Jay銳利的目光有時會讓人忘記他還年輕，但是當他收到Dick為他所做的小鳥吊飾時，臉上的神情卻瞬間回復到同齡孩子的模樣；再比如說，他在做好那一對吊飾，並送出了其中一隻之後，意識到自己也許對Jay有點過份關切。

然而這樣的日子沒有維持太久。Jay被當時肆虐高譚的小丑綁架，這罪犯的行徑怪異，殘忍毫無底線，同時犯罪目的讓人摸不著頭腦，他的很多罪行，矛頭都直指向Bruce Wayne。Dick能理解很多人看不過富人的心態，但是能恨成如此的，他實在不懂。Jay被綁架之後，他沒有索取贖金，而是讓養父拿自己作交換——這是後來養父向他承認的。

當時Bruce接到消息之後，便以安全理由為名把他關在大宅裡，就連平常親近的管家都對事情三緘其口，年輕的他根本無從得知事情的發展。他不知道Bruce在外面做了什麼，也不知道Bruce跟小丑談判的經過。在好一段惶恐不安的日子過後，養父有一天拖著一身疲憊回家，在他再三追問之下開口，說Jay已經被殺。再之後就是一些高譚公眾人所共知的故事，他無法得知更多，Bruce也不願再透露更多。

這也許是父子兩人在往後的日子漸生嫌隙的導火線之一。也許人就是沒有完美，就算是他從小景仰的Bruce也一樣。父親教導他保護自己，卻從未教過他相信別人。他猜連Bruce自己也不知道要怎麼做，只是到了現在，他發現自己最終還是甩不掉養父落在自己身上的影子，更放不下在大宅裡跟Jay待在一起的回憶。

因此意識到自己送給Jason的吊飾，竟與自己當初做來送給Jay的吊飾如此相似時，他就覺得事情有些不對勁。過去的回憶影響著現在，而他每一刻下的決定，又將變成過去，引導著他，把他推往另一個絕地。

而在最後，他竟又回到原點。Jay變成了Jason，當時與自己一起待在大宅的少年，如當初自己心底所渴望一般，變成了情人，然後又再次變成陌生人。阻隔在他們之間的，是謊言，模糊不清的真相，是他性格的缺陷，而他無法輕易擺脫這些，就如他無法忘記Jason。

因此他又來到這一間酒吧，一反常態的點了上一次的那杯酒，作為懷緬，也作為某種解憂的手段。  
與Jason分手之後，他不時會想，如果他們一開始互相坦白，事情會否有所改變。但是他無法想像，像他們這種總是背著負擔的人，如果卸下了這些，還會剩餘多少自我。這也許是他配不上感情的起始——大概是酒精開始發揮其作用，他痛恨這種與自身本性所矛盾，卻在心底暗自滋生的多愁善感。

然後他轉過頭，發現Jason正坐在幾個座位以外的地方，並且也已經發現到自己。  
對方的目光在酒精影響之下仍然銳利，與過往不同的是，Dick第一次感覺被看穿。Jason沒有什麼動作，只是與他對視，一時三刻，Dick不知道他應該倉皇逃走，避免尷尬，還是裝作若無其事，繼續各有各喝酒。  
最後他對著酒保說，那位先生的酒由他付錢。

Jason沒有拒絕，於是他開始往旁邊靠近，直到他能嗅到對方身上熟悉的古龍水味道。他的心臟像是失去控制般瘋狂跳動，就連他自己都無法解釋這是為何。  
「謝謝。」男人小聲回應他的慷慨，之後不發一言，只是盯著他看——不知為何，Dick想起了那個小鳥吊飾。  
事已至此，他也沒什麼好失去的，所以他在Jason身旁坐了下來，開口說話。  
「你那時沒有回答我。」  
「回答你什麼？」Jason看起來有點驚訝。  
「我是你的第幾個。」  
「你為什麼想知道？」  
「因為你是我的第一個。」

END.


End file.
